emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6806 (28th February 2014)
Plot Sam's upset to hear that Jai's been trying to track down Rachel again without informing him. He confronts him at the factory and gives him a piece of his mind. Gemma's mortified at having to attend the party at the Village Hall. She bargains with Dom saying if she's going to the party, he has to trust her enough to allow her to stay at Belle's afterwards. Sam turns up drunk in the café. Belle and Sean decide to take him to the party. Debbie does her best to scupper Ross's chances with a customer at the garage. Gemma is embarrassed as she waits at the party with the kids for Belle and Sean to arrive. They soon turn up - with Sam. Harriet notices that Sean has smuggled cider in and confiscates it. Belle's jealous as Gemma swoops in to save Sean from Harriet whilst she deals with a drunken Sam. Declan stews when Megan tells him that Jai kissed her. Zak drags a drunken Sam home from the party. Belle and Gemma fall out when Sean offers to walk Belle home and Gemma feels left out. Declan confronts Jai and warns him about using Megan to get to him. With the party over, Dom and Harriet set about cleaning up. Dom takes the opportunity to invite Harriet back home for a drink. Meanwhile, at the Cricket Pavilion, Gemma and Sean pass round a bottle of vodka but Gemma leaves as she is jealous of Belle and Sean's closeness. But Belle soon follows, leaving Sean gutted. Megan is incredulous when Declan tells her he has confronted Jai. Belle catches up with Gemma and they continue to argue. Gemma slaps her and Belle retaliates by pushing her. She falls to the ground, hitting her head on a rock. She gets back up and tells Belle that she hates her. The two walk off in different directions, but Gemma's concerned to discover that her head's bleeding and that she's lost her phone. Vanessa gives Dom and Harriet some space when they arrive back home. Harriet stops Dom from calling Gemma, assuring him that she will be fine. They kiss. Walking home, Gemma collapses to the ground and slides down the bank. She lies motionless in the cold and dark. Debbie considers her aunt's advice when Chas tells her to get back out there. Megan heads round to see Jai with a bottle of wine in her bag, but when he apologises to her and asks if they can pretend it never happened, she hides her disappointment. Cast Regular cast *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Gemma Andrews - Tendai Rinomhota *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Noah Sharma - Jack Downham *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling (uncredited) *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo Guest cast *Jess - Pippa Fulton Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Living room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Office *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *Dingle & Dingle - Forecourt *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Public area *Play Area *Cricket Pavilion *Field near Cricket Pavilion *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen, stairs *Sharma & Sharma - Office Notes *Viewing Figures: 6,540,000 viewers (17th place) Memorable dialogue Belle Dingle: (concerned over a drunken Sam Dingle) "Do you want me to ring dad?" Sam Dingle: "'Ey? No, he wouldn't like this music. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes